yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/58
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 58-وَإِن مَّن قَرْيَةٍ إِلاَّ نَحْنُ مُهْلِكُوهَا قَبْلَ يَوْمِ الْقِيَامَةِ أَوْ مُعَذِّبُوهَا عَذَابًا شَدِيدًا كَانَ ذَلِك فِي الْكِتَابِ مَسْطُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 58-Ve in min karyetin illâ nahnu muhlikûhâ kable yevmil kıyâmeti ev muazzibûhâ azâben şedîdâ(şedîden), kâne zâlike fîl kitâbi mestûrâ(mestûran). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve in : ve ise, olursa * 2. min karyetin : bir ülke, bir şehir * 3. illâ : ancak, yalnız (öyle olur) * 4. nahnu : biz * 5. muhlikû-hâ : onu helâk edenler, helâk ediciler * 6. kable : önce * 7. yevmi el kıyâmeti : kıyâmet günü * 8. ev : veya * 9. muazzibû-hâ : ona azap ediciler, azap edenler * 10. azâben şedîden : şiddetli azap * 11. kâne : oldu * 12. zâlike : işte bu * 13. fî el kitâbi : kitapta (vardır) * 14. mestûren : yazılmış, yazılı (satırlandırılmış) olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 58-Hiçbir şehir yoktur ki biz o şehri, kıyâmetten önce helâk edip hâk ile yeksan etmeyelim, yahut şiddetli bir azâba uğratmayalım. Bu, kitapta yazılmıştır, taktîr edilmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 58-Hiç bir ülke (veya şehir) olmasın ki, kıyamet gününden önce biz onu (ya) bir yıkıma uğratacağız veya onu şiddetli bir azabla azablandıracağız; bu (muhakkak) o kitapta yazılıdır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 58-Bizim kıyamet gününden önce helak etmeyeceğimiz veya şiddetli bir azabla azaplandırmayacağımız hiç bir ülke (memleket) yoktur. Şüphesiz bu, Kitap'ta 2 yazılıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 58-Kıyamet gününden önce ortadan kaldırmayacağımız veya çetin azaba uğratmayacağımız bir şehir yoktur. Bu, Kitap'da yazılıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 58-Ne kadar memleket varsa hepsini kıyamet gününden önce ya helâk edeceğiz, ya da şiddetli bir azapla cezalandıracağız. İşte bu, Kitap’ta (Levh-i Mahfuz’da) yazılmış bulunuyor. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 58-Ne kadar ülke varsa hepsini kıyamet gününden önce ya helâk edecek veya en çetin bir şekilde azaplandıracağız. Bu, Kitap'ta (levh-i mahfuz'da) yazılıdır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 58-Hiç bir ülke yok ki diriliş gününden önce onu yok edecek veya şiddetli bir biçimde cezalandıracak olmayalım. Bu, kitapta yazılmış bulunuyor. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 58-Hiçbir memleket yoktur ki, Biz onu kıyamet gününden önce helak etmeyelim veya şiddetli bir azap ile cezalandırmayalım; Kitab' da bu yazılı bulunuyor. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 58-Hiç bir memleket de yoktur ki biz onu Kıyamet gününden evvel helâk edecek veya şiddetli bir azâb ile ta'zib eyliyecek olmıyalım, kitabda bu mestur bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 58-Ve hiçbir ülke yoktur ki, illâ onu Kıyamet gününden evvel Biz ya helâk ederiz veya onu şiddetli bir azap ile muazzep kılarız. Bu, kitapta yazılmış bulunmaktadır. Muhammed Esed * 58-Ve (unutmayın ki), Kıyamet Günü'nden önce ortadan kaldırmayacağımız ya da (günahkarca gidişinden ötürü) zorlu bir azapla azaplandırmayacağımız bir toplum yoktur; bu (olacakların) hepsi kitabımızda yazılıdır. Suat Yıldırım * 58-Hiç bir şehir yoktur ki kıyamet gününden önce Biz orayı imha etmeyelim veya şiddetli bir azaba uğratmayalım. Bu, kitapta (Levh-i Mahfuz’da) yazılıdır. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 58-Hiçbir kent yoktur ki biz, kıyâmet gününden önce onu yok edecek, yahut ona şiddetli bir şekilde azâbedecek olmayalım. Bu, Kitapta yazılmıştır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 58-Kıyamet gününden önce helak etmeyeceğimiz veya şiddetli bir azapla cezalandırmayacağımız bir ülke yoktur. Kitapta yazılı olan işte budur. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 58-Hiçbir belde yoktur ki, kıyamet gününden önce onu yok etmiş veya şiddetli bir azaba uğratmış olmayalım. Bu, kitapta böylece yazılmıştır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 58-Hiçbir kent/medeniyet dışta kalmamak üzere, kıyamet gününden önce hepsini ya helâk edeceğiz yahut da şiddetli bir azapla azaplandıracağız. İşte bu, Kitap'ta satır satır yazılmış bulunuyor. Yusuf Ali (English) * 58-There is not a population but We shall destroy it before the Day of Judgment or punish it with a dreadful Penalty:(2244) that is written in the (eternal) Record. M. Pickthall (English) * 58- There is not a township but We shall destroy it ere the Day of Resurrection, or punish it with dire punishment. That is set forth in the Book (of Our decrees). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 58- Hiç bir şehir (halkı) yoktur ki, kıyamet gününden önce biz onu helak etmeyelim, yahut şiddetli bir azab ile azablandırmayalım. Bu, Kitap'ta (Levh-i Mahfuzda) yazılıdır. 56-58- Buradaki kitaptan maksat Levh-i Mahfuzdur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *57- Onların taptıkları da, -hangisi daha yakındır diye- Rablerine (yaklaşmak için) bir vesile arıyorlar. O'nun rahmetini umuyorlar ve azabından korkuyorlar. Şüphesiz senin Rabbinin azabı korkunçtur.(65) 58- Hiç bir ülke (veya şehir) olmasın ki, kıyamet gününden önce biz onu (ya) bir yıkıma uğratacağız veya onu şiddetli bir azabla azablandıracağız;(66) bu (muhakkak) o kitapta yazılıdır. 59- Bizi ayet (mucize) ler(67) göndermekten, öncekilerin onu yalanlamasından başka bir şey alıkoymadı. Semud'a dişi deveyi görünür (bir mucize) olarak gönderdik, fakat onlar bununla (onu boğazlamakla) zulmetmiş oldular.(68) Oysa biz ayetleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz.(69) 60- Ey Muhammed bir zaman sana: "Şüphesiz Rabbin insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır." demiştik. (70) Sana gösterdiğimiz rüyayı (71) ve Kur'an'da lanetlenen ağacı (72) ancak insanlara bir fitne (sınama aracı) yaptık. (73) Biz onları arka arkaya korkutuyoruz, fakat (bu) onlarda büyük bir azgınlıktan başka bir şeyi artırmaya yaramıyor. AÇIKLAMA 65. Metindeki kelimeler, burada adı geçen ilâh ve yardımcıların taştan yapılmış putlar değil, ya melekler ya da ölmüş azizler olduklarını göstermektedir. Bu ayette, insanların yardım dilediği hiç bir melek, aziz veya peygamberin hiç kimsenin yalvarmasına cevap verecek güçte olmadığı açıkça belirtilmektedir. Onlar kendileri Allah'tan merhamet umar, azabından korkar ve O'na yakınlaşmak için vesile ararlar. 66. Bu ayet, kafirlerin kendi memleketlerinin tehlike veya azaptan uzak olduğu konusundaki zanlarını ortadan kaldırmak amacındadır. Ayet her memleketin zaman eseri veya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edileceğini bildirmektedir. 67. Burada "ayetler", peygamberliğin delilleri olarak sunulan görülebilir mucizelerdir. Kureyşli müşrikler tekrar tekrar böyle mucizeler istiyorlardı. 68. Burada kafirler şöyle uyarılmaktadırlar: "Size doğru yolu göstermek için mucizeler göndermemesi Allah'ın rahmetindendir. Oysa siz böyle mucizelerin gönderilemeyeceğini sanıyorsunuz. Bilmelisiniz ki, size bir mucize gönderilmiyor, çünkü onun reddedilmesi kaçınılmaz olarak azaba neden olur ve o topluluk helâk edilir. Apaçık mucizeleri reddeden Semud gibi kavimlerin tamamen helâk edildiğini tarihten öğrenebilirsiniz." 69. Yani, "Mucizeler iş olsun diye gösterilmez. Bunlar insanları Peygamber'in Allah'tan yardım gördüğü ve isyanları sonucunda karşılaşacakları azabın farkına varmaları konusunda uyarmak için gösterilir." 70. Yani, "Peygamberliğin daha başlangıcında, Kureyşli müşrikler senin davetine karşı çıkmaya başladıklarından sana; şüphesiz biz onları çepeçevre kuşatmışızdır demiştik. Onlar senin davetini engellemek için ellerinden geleni yapabilirler, fakat bunda başarısızlığa uğrayacaklar ve senin davetin tüm düşmanlıklara karşı zafere ulaşacaktır. Bu davetin bir mucize şeklinde gerçekleştiğini görmüyorlar mı? Onların tüm engellemeleri etkisiz kalmış ve sana ufacık bir zarar vermeyi bile başaramamışlardır. İşte bu Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetinin her şeye gücü yeten Allah tarafından desteklendiğinin apaçık bir delilidir." Allah'ın kafirleri çepeçevre kuşattığına ve Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) davetinde yardımcı olduğuna değinen ayetler Mekke döneminin ilk zamanlarında nazil olan bir çok surede yer almaktadır. Mesela, Allah Büruc Suresi 17-20. ayetlerde şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Orduların haberi sana geldi mi? Firavun ve Semud ordularının? Hayır, küfretmekte olanlar bir yalanlama içindedirler. Allah ise onları, arkalarından çepeçevre kuşatmıştır." 71. Burada Mi'rac (Göğe yükseliş) kastedilmektedir; çünkü burada "rüya" "düş görmek" anlamında değil bir şeyi fiziksel olarak çıplak gözle görmek anlamındadır. Eğer bu sadece bir "rüya" olsaydı ve Hz. Peygamber (s.a) kafirlere sadece bir rüya anlatmış olsaydı, bunun onlar için bir deneme aracı olmasının bir anlamı olmazdı. İnsanlar bir gün garip rüyalar görürler ve bunu diğer insanlara anlatırlar. Fakat bu rüyalar, hiç bir zaman rüya görenin yalan söylediği veya deli olduğu konusunda itham aracı olmazlar. 72. Duhan Suresi 43-44. ayetlerde anılan lanetli "Zakkum" ağacı cehennemin dibinde yetişir ve cehennemlikler ondan yemek zorunda kalacaklardır. Bu ağaca lanetli denmesinin sebebi cehennemliklerin onu Allah'tan bir rahmet olarak değil lanetlenmelerinin bir sembolu olarak yemeleridir. Lanetlenen insanlar bundan yiyecek ve daha çok acı çekeceklerdir, çünkü bu ağaçtan yenen kısım onların karnında kaynar suyun kaynaması gibi kaynayacaktır. 73. Yani, "Onların Gerçeğin bilgisini senin gibi doğru ve soylu bir insandan, ilk ağızdan öğrenmeleri ve ondan ders alıp doğru yolu bulmaları için sana Mi'rac'ta böyle mucizeler gösterdik. Fakat onlar seninle alay etmeye başladılar, oysa biz onları, senin aracılığınla kötü amellerin sonucu Zakkum'dan yemek zorunda kalacakları konusunda yine uyarmıştık. Bunun tersine onlar seninle alay etmeye başladılar ve şöyle dediler: "Şu adamın mantığına bir bakın: Bir taraftan cehennemde korkunç bir ateş yandığından bahsediyor, diğer taraftan orada ağaçlar yetiştiğini söylüyor." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *58. Ve ki, Kıyamet Günü'nden önce ortadan kaldırmayacağımız ya da gidişinden ötürü zorlu bir azapla azaplandırmayacağımız bir toplum yoktur; (69) bu (olacakların) hepsi kitabımızda (70) yazılıdır. 69 - Yani, dünya hayatında her şey geçici, her şey yok olmaya mahkum olduğuna göre, insanoğlu ahiret hayatından yana duyarlık göstermeli, kendini ona hazırlamalıdır. 70 - Lafzen, "kitapta" -yani, bunların hepsi, Allah'ın yarattığı âlem için koyduğu değişmez yasalara bağlı kılınmıştır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *58. Ve hiçbir ülke yoktur ki, illâ onu kıyamet gününden evvel biz ya helak ederiz veya onu şiddetli bir azap ile azaplandırırız. Bu, kitapta yazılmış bulunmaktadır. 58. Ey gafil insanlar!. Öyle mahlûklara tapmakla ilâhî azaptan kurtulacağınızı mı zannediyorsunuz?. Ne cehaleti. Elbette herkes lâyık olduğu âkibete erişecektir, (ve hiç bir ülke yoktur ki) bu dünyada (illâ onu) o ülkeyi, onun ahalisini (kıyamet gününden evvel biz ya helak ederiz) yani: onun ahalisini ölüm ile, kökünü kazımak suretiyle dünyevî hayattan mahrum bırakırız (veya onu) o ülkeyi, ahalisini (şiddetli bir azap ile azaplandırırız) onları öldürmek gibi, esirlik gibi vesair çeşitli belâlar gibi şiddetli şeyler ile azaba uğratırız. (Bu) bildirilen helak ve azap (kitapta) lâvhi mahfuzda (yazılmış bulunmaktadır) herhalde meydana gelecektir. Nitekim vakit vakit yeryüzünde nice olaylar, hareketler, patlamalar vücude gelmektedir. Artık insan, bu gibi müthiş âkibetleri düşünmelidir, halini İslaha çalışmalıdır, mahlukata değil, yalnız Allah Teâlâya kullukta bulunarak ondan selâmet ve saadet, güzel ölüm niyazında bulunmalıdır. "Ya ölür ya ayrılır ya ter keder" "Herki haktan gayrı yar oldu sana”